1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of monitoring systems, and in particular, to a method and system for monitoring and recording events happening on an aircraft.
2. Statement of the Problem
Aircraft are monitored and data is recorded to keep track of the performance of the flight crew, the performance of the pilot and flight crew in an emergency situation, the performance of the aircraft in an emergency situation, and a number of other reasons. A current system for monitoring aircraft is called a xe2x80x9cblack boxxe2x80x9d, which is referred to herein as a flight recorder. The flight recorder records data on the aircraft and the flight crew. The flight recorder typically includes a Cockpit Voice Recorder (CVR), that records the conversations of the flight crew, and a Flight Data Recorder (FDR) that records instrument readings on the aircraft. The flight recorder is encased in an enclosure that is substantially crash proof. Crash investigators, such as members of the National Traffic Safety Board (NTSB), use the data recorded by the flight recorder to help determine the cause of a crash.
The current flight recorders are unfortunately insufficient to provide enough helpful data for crash investigators. Voice recordings and instrument measurements are not enough information in some situations to reveal all of the events taking place on an aircraft that has crashed. The current flight recorders are non-visual and do not fully document the range of the flight crew actions and communications. Some vehicles have been equipped with video recording systems to alleviate similar problems. Some examples are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,949,186, 4,789,904, and 4,843,463, which are expressly incorporated herein by reference. Unfortunately, the video recording systems have not been sufficiently adapted for use on an aircraft.
The current flight recorders unfortunately store recorded data on a storage system on the aircraft. The recorded data could be lost because of the severity of a crash. The recorded data could be lost for other reasons. For instance, on Oct. 25, 1999, a LearJet 35 departed from Orlando, Fla. Within 30 minutes of departure, air traffic control lost all voice contact with the crew of the jet. The jet, under its own power and without pilot intervention, continued to fly for 5-6 hours until its eventual crash. The jet""s CVR was configured to run in continuous 30-minute loops. Therefore, data pertinent to the cause of the crash was written over and the CVR was useless to crash investigators.
The current flight recorders unfortunately run off of power supplied by the aircraft. Thus, if the aircraft loses all power, then the flight recorder on board also loses power. For instance, on May 11, 1996, the crew of ValuJet Flight 592 reported smoke and fire shortly after departing from Miami, Fla. The aircraft lost main power about 40 to 50 seconds before the aircraft crashed on its return to the airport. Consequently, the flight recorder did not record the last 40 to 50 seconds of the flight. The last 40 to 50 seconds would have been helpful to the crash investigators in determining the cause of the crash.
The invention helps to solve the above problems with an aircraft monitoring system that captures visual images of an aircraft. The aircraft monitoring system advantageously records visual images of the aircraft in the event of a crash, transmits a real-time video signal to a ground controller for ground-based monitoring and recording of the aircraft, and transfers visual images of the aircraft to the cockpit to assist the flight crew in monitoring events happening on the aircraft. The aircraft monitoring system consequently improves flight safety and provides higher-quality and more reliable data to crash investigators.
The aircraft monitoring system is comprised of a first fisheye lens system and a data storage system. The first fisheye lens system is configured to mount in the aircraft. The first fisheye lens system captures first images that represent a hemispherical field of view of about 180-degrees. The field of view is of a first interior portion of the aircraft. The first fisheye lens transfers the first images to the data storage system. The data storage system stores the first images.
In one example, the first fisheye lens system is mounted in the cockpit of the aircraft. The first fisheye lens system captures the first images, which represent cockpit images, and the data storage system stores the cockpit images. The aircraft monitoring system advantageously records activities in the cockpit using a single camera with a fisheye lens.
In one example, the aircraft monitoring system further includes a second fisheye lens system configured to communicate with the data storage system and capture second images. The second fisheye lens system is preferably mounted in a cabin of the aircraft. The second fisheye lens system captures the second images, representing cabin images, and the data storage system stores the cabin images.
In one example, the aircraft monitoring system further includes a third fisheye lens system configured to communicate with the data storage system and capture third images. The third fisheye lens system is mounted in a luggage compartment of the aircraft. The third fisheye lens system captures the third images, representing luggage compartment images, and the data storage system stores the luggage compartment images.
In one example, the aircraft monitoring system further comprises a video transmitter configured to communicate with the first fisheye lens system, the second fisheye lens system, and/or the third fisheye lens system. The video transmitter receives images from the fisheye lens system(s) and transmits the images over a video signal. A ground controller receives the video signal and displays the images. The ground controller could be a control tower in an airport. The video transmitter advantageously allows for ground-based monitoring and recording of flight data.
In one example, the aircraft monitoring system further comprises a display system configured to communicate with the second fisheye lens system and/or the third fisheye lens system. The display system is mounted in the cockpit of the aircraft. The display system receives images from the fisheye lens system(s) and displays the images for viewing by the flight crew of the aircraft. The display system advantageously allows the flight crew to monitor activities and events occurring inside the aircraft.
In one example, the aircraft monitoring system further comprises an independent power supply coupled to any component in the aircraft monitoring system. The independent power supply is separate from any other aircraft power supply. The aircraft monitoring system advantageously operates even if the aircraft loses power.